Kamen Rider Jackal!
by cornholio4
Summary: When the Abyss Empire invades our world it is up to Aaron Matthews to stop him as Kamen Rider Jackal!
1. Debut of a Rider

**Kamen Rider Jackal**

**Episode 1: Debut of a Rider**

**There exists a plain of existence called the Nether Realm which was filled of dark and dangerous creatures. They were ruled by the Abyss Empire a large faction of the best warriors and warlocks of the Nether Realm.**

**Centuries ago they contacted someone from our world – a magic student who was shunned and banished from his village for practicing the dark arts. They made a deal with him – he opens up a portal between their worlds so they can conquer ours and in return the student would gain a high ranking position in their empire.**

**However a brave warrior from a Japanese village of samurai discovered and was possessed by the Blue Jackal – a spirit capable of bestowing great power and whoever possessed it would wear the armour design to his or her taste. The warrior became the first Kamen Rider Jackal who rode from village to village on his horse.**

**The student was defeated before he could finish the spell but he managed to make it so a portal could open up on the hundredth anniversary of the student's defeat.**

**Since then the Blue Jackal was put into a black box and passed from father to son so that the latest in the warrior's line could use its power to stop the Oni Empire when they come through.**

**Present Day**

**Denver, Colorado**

At Clover High School students were in their seats as their teacher Mr Matthews a balding man in glasses and a brown suit faced the class. "Before you go for the weekend i have managed to have the time to mark all of your homework assignments."

He got to Eric Stewart a brown haired boy in a dark blue shirt, "Mr Stewart, I really enjoyed and loved reading your assignment." The man said with a smile "it was one of the greatest works of fiction I have ever read in my entire life..."

He then passed him his assignment and Eric's eyes widened when he saw the F- with a circle around it written in red marker, "however it was a history assignment on Japan so I can't reflect how much I liked reading it in the final grade." He responded as he got to the final student Aaron Michaels for short who was a blonde boy in a red shirt and black jacket.

"Despite what you're foster brother handed in Mr Michaels, you have shown to actually understand the subject of what you were writing about." Mr Matthews said with a smile as he handed Aaron his work which was graded with an A+.

"Thanks Mr Matthews, I think it has something to do with the fact my ancestors once came from Japan which was what my birth dad told me when I was younger, or the fact that I have a photographic memory." Aaron said with a smile causing Eric to grunt when he saw this.

"I am sure if he was still with us your birth day would be very proud Mr Michaels." Mr Matthews responded and Eric gave Aaron an envious glare to which Aaron just shrugged.

Outside Eric and Aaron were outside riding on their BMX bikes, "Why did you have to have the photographic memory while I have to read through the long textbooks?" Eric moaned to his foster brother while Aaron just laughed.

"I think you actually need to read the textbooks properly instead of glancing at the pages and calling it a night." Aaron responded with a shake of his head.

"Because of your memory that is all you have to do!" Eric moaned angrily as he just narrowly avoided a bump "I will have to do something to make sure I don't have to do summer school, not that you will have that problem!"

"I think I will spend this weekend looking at a book or two or maybe find something on the TV." Aaron said as they reached their house and put their bikes in the garage. Despite being able to memorise his books and the frames of his films and TV he still liked to read and watch reruns on TV and his DVDS for the fun of it.

"Hi mum, hi dad!" Eric said to his parents and Aaron's step-parents Emily who worked as a nurse and Derek Stewart who worked at the bank. "Hope you two boys have a nice weekend!" Emily said to them as Derek waved to them and went back to the report he had brought back from his job. Emily was a brown haired woman with glasses and Derek was a black haired man with a goatee.

Aaron went up to his room to find a small girl with brown hair in a ponytail trying to get at the top of his cupboard by standing on a chair. "Rebecca what are you doing here in my room?" Aaron screamed annoy as he got the girl off the chair.

The girl was Rebecca Jameson a middle school girl who lived next door, "I wanted to see what was in your special box." Rebecca said before looking at Aaron dreamily "maybe you are keeping a necklace in there for when we get married!"

Aaron did not look amused and shouted out of the door "Mum, Rebecca was in my room again trying to get at my box!"

Emily went up to his room and told Rebecca "Rebecca I have warned you about coming here without permission and trying to look at Aaron's stuff, that box is very special to Aaron as it came from his birth dad. I will have to bring you back to your house and tell your mum."

"But mum will not let me do anything fun this weekend if you tell her!" moaned Rebecca but Emily remained stoic, "You should have thought of that before sneaking into other people's houses and rooms." She said pointing to the door and Rebecca walked out with her head down.

"Sorry about that Aaron." Emily told Aaron with a smile and Aaron just gave her a thankful smile before closing the door, since his mother died in childbirth Emily was the only mum he had had ever known.

He went and picked up the black box from the top of his cupboard, it had a picture of a blue jackal's head on the lid, he then remembered something his dad had told him when he was son his death bed:

_Nine year old Aaron was tearfully talking to his dad as he was in the hospital bed, "stay strong my boy..." Aaron's dad managed to tell him "remember the family heirloom – the Jackal Box!"_

"_The story you told me every night about the demons coming back." Aaron asked and his dad nodded, "You will be seventeen when the anniversary comes and it will be up to you to stop them..." he managed to say before coughing and continued speaking "don't worry I know you will be able to save the world like our ancestor did..."_

After his dad died he spent a week in an orphanage run by a kind old woman before he was adopted by the Matthews family, the box never left his possession and he always had to exact date when the anniversary came in mind so he would be ready for when it happened:

The date was set – which would be the next day.

*KRJ*

In the Nether Realm in a dark gloomy castle were the high leaders of the Abyss Empire. Standing with high enthusiasm was a figure wearing dark red knight armour with spikes coming out of the shoulder pads. He had an eagle's head with a lion's mane, a lion's claws for his hands and feet and eagle wings coming out of the back. He also had a dark red axe with a golden blade which he was holding up to the air.

He was Emperor Gryphon the leader of the Abyss Empire and ruler of the Nether Realm, "Only a short time left to go until the portal that was made all those centuries ago will be weak enough for our forces to break through!" he shouted bombastically looking like he could go into a fight at any second "This will be the time our ancestors have always talked about! Once we break through I will lead our army to destroy everything and raze all of their citadels to the ground so we can rule!"

"I can't wait! It will be so much fun!" said a humanoid hyena in a roman centurion's armour holding a bow and arrow; he was Commander G'Noll the second in command of the Abyss Empire. There was tutting sounds coming from a humanoid dear creature in a red robe and a bird's wings. She was Lady Perri Ton the empress of the Nether Realm and Gryphon's wife.

"Typical of you Gryphon, your love of fighting clouds any common sense that might exist in you; sometimes I wonder how my father talked me into marrying a stupid brute like you!" Perri scolded lightly as she slowly walked up to Gryphon "think for a second you stupid creature, if you raze everything to the ground there will be no humans to use as slaves and no buildings means that the time and resources used in conquering the human's world will be wasted since when we are done there would be no human realm left to rule over!"

Gryphon snarled and responded "okay then Perri, how do you think we should proceed when the portal is opened up?"

"Simple we send that stupid hyena you have as your commander along with a small legion of our soldiers to make our presence known to the future slaves." Perri answered in a scolding tone of voice "they make them surrender to us and if they fight back only then will we will have to bring out more of our army!"

"Fine then..." muttered Gryphon angrily as he put his axe down for a second "when that portal opens up we will show the humans the might of the Abyss Empire and there will be nothing that the humans can do but be crushed by our might!"

*KRJ*

The next day outside of a mall Eric was walking about, "This will be a great start to a great weekend." Eric said happily looking around "Aaron is out with his bike and I wonder what I can do first..."

Then suddenly the ground looked like it was opening up, people were stepping back in fear. "What the..." Eric shouted and his eyes widening as several creatures that looked like humanoid bats wearing roman armour came out and were carrying spears.

"What is going on?" Eric panicked as more and more of these creatures came out of the hole in the ground, finally before the hole in the ground closed out came G'Noll.

"Your time on this planet has come to an end you weak pathetic humans!" G'Noll shouted to the frightened humans running away before the hyena like monster bursted out into laughter, after coming down he shouted out again "I will claim this measly world in the name of the unstoppable great Abyss Empire, surrender now or else my Batrack Legion will destroy you all!"

"Wait is this a Power Rangers season coming to life?" Eric asked as he went to hide where these creatures could not get to him...hopefully. If he was right he hoped the Power Rangers would hurry up and arrive.

"I wonder if Aaron will believe me if I called him?" Eric asked from his hiding spot as he pulled out his mobile phone.

*KRJ*

"Are you saying there is a hyena monster leading an army of bats near the mall?" Aaron asked Eric on his mobile phone as he was standing in a field next to his BMX bike "sorry bro but unless I see the footage on the internet or on the news today I don't think I can believe you, see you later bye! Hope the bats don't hurt you!"

He then pulled his black box out of his pocket, "It is time for me to fullfill my family's destiny." Aaron said as he opened it and out came a floating ball of light. It formed a silver belt around his waist and the center of the belt was a dark blue metallic jackal head.

"Let me try the new Jackal Driver..." Aaron said as he pressed a button on top of his Jackal Driver belt and shouted out "Jackal Activate!"

A dark blue sphere formed around him and when it disappeared he had now transformed, he was now wearing a dark blue jackal shaped helmet with a black visor, a red scarf, a dark blue spandex suit, black bands around his wrists on both of his arms, dark blue gloves, black boots, his belt was still there and a black vest with a silver bit of armour in front of it.

"It is now time for Kamen Rider Jackal to make his debut to the modern world!" Aaron said excitedly looking over his new form, he went to his bike and it transformed into a dark blue motocross bike with a dark blue jackal head at the front of it.

"Wow my new Jackal Cycle, looks like this power does work to my taste just like the story said!" Aaron said as he began riding to were Eric said the monsters were.

*KRJ*

"Stop trying to resist humans, the Abyss Empire will rule your world!" G'Noll said before bursting out into laughter, "Sorry Hyena face but we humans know how to fight back!" Aaron said as he rode into the area on his Jackal Cycle and jumped off and stood there while the civilians were looking on in awe.

"So the stories of the Jackal Warrior are true, no matter you will be destroyed for i am G'Noll leader of the Abyss Empire's military forces!" G'Noll said with a sneer "attack my Batracks!"

The Batracks then began going after Aaron and he was managing to punch and kick his way through them, "Is this the best your army can do?" Aaron taunted as he was throwing the Batracks about.

He also began pushing people who were around out of the way of the Batracks, "Looks like your army is done!" Aaron smirked as soon most of the Batracks were defeated.

"I will take you on myself!"G'Noll sneered as he jumped at Aaron, Aaron tried to fight back but G'Noll seemed to be faster and a better fighter.

"Let's see you try sword fight!" Aaron as he summoned his Jackal Blade a silver bladed sword with a dark blue handle that had the Jackal symbol on it, he then used it to knock G'Noll's spear away and knock him to the ground.

G'Noll sneered as he got up shouting "I will be back!" before his disappeared into the ground, Aaron smirked behind his helmet as now he saw G'Noll's fighting style he will be ready for the next time he fights him.

The civilians looked on in awe and one asked "who are you, some sort of Power Ranger?"

Aaron laughed and got back on his Jackal Cycle, he said "you can call me Kamen Rider Jackal!" before he rode off.

"Kamen what?" at least one person asked as they looked confused, Eric came out of his hiding spot and his face was full of awe.

*KRJ*

"You retreated, you worthless coward!" Gryphon furiously thundered at G'Noll who was cowering behind his emperor, "Please your majesty it was a tactical retreat, I will be ready next time!" G'Noll said terrified for his life and Perri took her husband's arm and stopped him from cutting G'Noll to pieces with his axe.

"Spare his life for now; it was just one unforeseen element that was his defeat." Perri said and Gryphon relucantly complied.

"Oh thank you my lady!" G'Noll said in a grateful tone as he was on his knees, "Well what do you think we should do if you are so smart?"

"I suggest that Jackal be taken care off before we proceed with any of our plans to send the entire army to invade, otherwise he may keep disrupting our efforts, I have a plan to take care of him..."

*KRJ*

"You should have seen it! He was some awesome!" Eric said at the Stewart family living room as they were tucking into their dinner in front of the television where the news report of Jackal stopping the attack was the top story.

"He sounds like a character..." Derek laughed as Aaron smirked, with the Jackal Driver safely in a secure place in his room he will be ready for whatever attack the Abyss Empire throws at him.

For Kamen Rider Jackal is here to stay!

**The Jackal Driver design is my own invention, the helmet is basically like the Violet Wolf Ranger helmet from Power Rangers Jungle fury, the idea of the scarf came from Kamen Rider W and the original Kamen Rider, except for the belt and minus the card reader the lower part of the costume is of the Blank Knight from of Kamen Rider Ryuki (or Dragon Knight if you are a fan of the US adaptation that was done by 4Kids like I am) and the Jackal Blade is basically the sword of Kamen Rider Knight (or to Americans Wing Knight) from Ryuki only replacing the symbol on it with the Jackal symbol. Also truth be told in the original version Gryphon would have been a general in the army with G'Noll his lieutenant and the emperor would have been this skeleton guy who Gryphon would have betrayed half way through the story (becoming the new Big Bad) and became the new emperor but I decided to get rid of him. I am planning on writing a basic character sheet that I will post on Deviantart. I would also like to thank guncannon109 author of Kamen Rider Xtreme who gave me advice that I used.**


	2. Radical Gyro

**Kamen Rider Jackal**

**Episode 2: Radical Gyro**

**DISCLAIMER: the author would like to say that he intends to make fun of the clichéd skateboarders found in media and it is not the intent to make fun of skateboarders themselves. Thank you for reading this.**

Aaron and Mike were outside of the school for their lunch break on the next Monday, as he was going out Aaron accidentally knocked into a black haired girl who was taller than him and was wearing an Expendables shirt and wearing jeans.

"Sorry about Aaron..." the girl apologised as she got her stuff back up, they both flashed a smile to eachother before walking off. "Bro you should totally ask her out." Mike told Aaron with a wink as there were skateboarders near a ramp the school had for their skateboarders.

"What, her agreeing to go out with me?" Aaron asked his eyes widening as he pointed to the girl he had bumped into "come on Eric be serious, why would Rachel Austins, the school's kick boxing champ agree to go out with me?"

"She is into you Aaron, trust my intuition!" Eric responded with a wave of his hands, "trust your intuition?" Aaron asked with a wide eye "I am sorry but didn't your intuition say the captain of the cheerleader squad was into you, the same cheerleader captain who poured her juice down your shirt when you asked her out once during lunch?"

"Shut up..." grunted Eric with a glare to his foster sibling, they turned and saw a curly haired boy in a Mighty Morphing Power Rangers shirt talking to a large group of people, "What is Mike doing?" Aaron questioned and Eric just shrugged when they listened to what Rachel's brother Mike was saying.

"Did you hear about that Jackal guy that the news was talking about wasn't he just awesome!" Mike shouted enthusiastically "I bet if he ever saw my moves he would make me his sidekick or even his partner!"

"Should have guessed when that Jackal guy showed up looking like a Power Ranger then Mike Austins the biggest Power Rangers geek in Denver would be fanboying over him." chuckled Eric and Aaron gave a nod of approval.

"Who do you think that Jackal guy is?" asked Eric and Aaron just stuttered and decided to just give a shrug, "That questions sure made you uneasy..."

*KRJ*

Inside the castle of the Abyss Empire, G'Noll was watching Gryphon confronting his wife Perri, "Okay you said you have an idea to take care of the Jackal Warrior, what is this idea of yours?" Gryphon asked fiercely wishing that his spouse would let him take the entire army to deal with him.

"Simple Gryphon my simple minded husband, we shall use these!" Perri said holding in the palm of her hands a rounded box with a red button on it, Gryphon did not looked impressed and sarcastically asked "what is it, some sort of magic button that will instantly blow Jackal up when you press it?"

Perri glared at him and answered "it's a Gyro Switch a box contained with dark anti-matter energy, whoever presses it will become a Gyro: monster of great dark power based on their desires, interests or personality, and they can change back into their normal forms however using it too many times can result in them permanently stuck in their Gyro forms!"

"Why haven't I been told of these Gyro Switches?" Gryphon asked and Perri glared even more fiercely and answered "because they are a tool of the royal family, there are a lot of secrets of the Abyss Empire that only those born into the Royal Family are allowed to know until further notice."

Gryphon sneered, he did not like the idea of secrets about his empire being kept from him the Emperor, and Perri then caused the Switch to vanish and explained "I have caused the switch to be placed near the Jackal in the human world, we will just have to send a legion of Batracks to the human world and when some poor human takes the switch and push the button they will become a Gyro that can fight Jackal for us!"

"Okay I will stay and see what these Gyros of yours can do!" Gryphon said as he sat back down onto his throne, "What can I do, my queen?" G'Noll asked facing Perri before giggling into laughter.

"You will stay here until we state otherwise, we do not want you to be outmatched and forced to do another tactical retreat G'Noll." Perri answered and G'Noll bowed and nodded his head understanding.

*KRJ*

Suddenly Batracks began appearing all over the outside of the school, students then began running away or into the school for safety, "Oh what is this..." a skateboarder by the ramp said curiously noticing the Gyro Switch lying on the ground.

Because of his curiosity he picked it up and pressed the button, "THIS IS SO RADICAL..." the skateboarder shouted excitedly as he felt the dark energy going into him.

*KRJ*

Eric had gone into a hiding spot and Aaron went to corner and looked around to make sure no one was watching him, he then pulled up his skirt slightly to reveal a white belt with the Jackal symbol on it.

He then pressed it transforming it into his Jackal Driver, "Jackal Activate!" he shouted as he pressed the button on his Driver causing him to transformer into Kamen Rider Jackal. He went out of his hiding spot and start fighting the Batracks.

"I guess your superiors did not learn his lesson from Saturday, I guess I will have to keep beating up his grunts until he gives up!" Aaron taunted as he began kicking and punching the Batracks away.

He then noticed Rachel was surrounded by Batracks and she was actually managing to keep them off her but using her kick boxing moves, "I will handle these clowns miss." Aaron told Rachel as he started pulling them off her "You get to saftey!"

"Thanks a lot, we are lucky to have you." Rachel responded with a smile as she ran off, Aaron smiled behind his helmet before he began fighting off the Batracks again.

He then felt like he was rammed into from the back and fell to the ground, "Did anyone catch the licence plate of whatever hit me?" grunted Aaron as he got back up. What he saw shocked him:

It was a monster that seemed to be green and scaly with fangs, a monstrous looking red cap on his head that he was wearing back to front and he seemed to have skateboards for shoulder pads, knee pads, elbow pads and shoes.

"What are you supposed to be?" Aaron asked wondering just what was he looking at, "Jackal dude you can call me Radical Gyro!" the monster said as he charged into Aaron but he managed to dodge at the last second.

"Okay, I will have to stop you now Mr Radical!" Aaron said as he began punching at Radical but he managed to block the attacks by using the skateboards on his arms as shields.

"You will have to do better than that dude!" Radical taunted pushing Aaron down to the ground again, "Maybe I will!" Aaron grunted as he took his Jackal Blade out of a holster from his belt.

He then began attacking Radical with his Jackal Blade and Radical managing to block their attempts until Aaron managed to get lucky tore one of the Skateboards off his arm.

"Not cool dude!" Radical roared as Aaron used his Jackal Blade to get the skateboard shield on the other arm off, "time to get off the offensive then!" Jackal said readying his blade.

Radical charged at Jackal only to get hit by the Jackal Blade causing him to stutter, "Time for my finishing move!" Aaron taunted as he jumped up into the ground.

"Jackal Storm Kick!" Aaron shouted as he charged at Radical using a flying kick when landed on his gut and caused him to transform back into a skateboarder with his board by.

"Wait you're just a student..." Aaron said shocked as he went back to the ground, "Thanks dude, that switch caused me to go evil and stuff." the boy said as he pointed to the Switch which was now lying on the ground as he got up and picked his board back up.

Aaron looked at it and stomped on it destroying the switch, the students went out of their hiding spots and started clapping and cheering for Aaron as he ran away to change into his normal clothes.

"Wonder where that Jackal dude went..." the boy said as he went to rejoin his friends, "Aww, I didn't get a good enough look at him..." complained Mike as he ran to where Jackal had been before he disappeared.

*KRJ*

"Well that Gyro of yours failed Perri; I still think we should have stormed into the human world with our army." Gryphon said with a glare to his wife, "That was just one Gyro Switch and there are thousands more where that came from." Perri responded with a wave of her hand "we just have to carefully choose a human to give a Switch too that could be more competent than a lousy skateboarder, sooner or later one of the Gyros will be able to defeat Jackal for us and then we can proceed with the conquest of Earth!"

"I can't wait, with Jackal out of the way then the humans will stand no chance!" G'Noll shouted excitedly "We will triumph!"

*KRJ*

Later at an office in the police station Sergeant Brandon Cross Sr a black balding man was talking to an official from the city council, "We are lucky this Jackal person decided to show himself but he can't be everywhere at once and he might get defeated so the Mayor has decided we need to have our own division to dealing with these new monsters." The official said as he faced Sergeant Cross "Sergeant Cross we have personally selected you to be the head of the new Monster Alert Force or M.A.F. for short, we also know that your son is also a police captain on the department and we want him as the division's field captain."

"I accept and I am sure my boy will be willing to join up as well." Sergeant Cross responded and the official smiled, "We already have scientists getting to work on weapons to combat these new monsters and a special system to get us an advantage." the official then explained.

"I will be looking forward to seeing this new System." Sergeant Cross said as the Official nodded and left.

*KRJ*

"Wasn't Jackal just awesome?" Mike asked Rachel as they were in Rachel's room after school with Rachel practicing kick boxing with a training dummy.

"I heard you for the last fifteen minutes and I was there Mike so there is no need to tell me." Rachel told him annoyed as Mike rambled on " noticed he got there just under five minutes of those bats appearing, I bet he goes to our school so that is how he got there so fast!"

"Really, that superhero like person goes to our school?" Rachel asked sceptically and Mike continued on "come on Rachel it's like the first few seasons of Power Rangers as well as Dino Thunder and Megaforce: the teenagers go to school by day and fight crime as costumed heroes! I will find out which one at our school is Jackal and then I will join him on his crusade as his partner!"

"Good luck with that." Rachel laughed as Mike left to go to his room in order to plan how to figure out the hero's identity. "_With a real Ranger like hero now existing I think Mike will be quite unbearable for a long time..._" Rachel thought her annoyed thoughts being channels through her kicks to her dummy.

*KRJ*

"I didn't see you again Aaron until we both got home so what gives?" Eric asked as he, Aaron, Derek and Emily were eating their dinner at the diner room.

"I am sure your brother has a good explanation for this Eric." Derek said and Aaron look uneasy as his foster family were now staring at him.

Should he really tell them, well they were bound to find out sooner or later and he would not have to keep making up excuses to where he will have to be, "Promise me you will not freak out if i show you guys something?" Aaron asked and they started laughing as Emily responded "I doubt anything you can show us will make us freak out honey."

"I will remember you said that..." Aaron muttered as he got out of his seat, he then showed his belt and touch the Jackal symbol transforming it into the Jackal Driver, "Huh?" Derek, Emily and Eric all said at once with their eyes widening.

"Jackal Activate!" Aaron said as he pressed the button on his Driver and he transformed back into Jackal Form, "Does this answer where I was?" Aaron asked looking at the faces of his foster family.

None of the three Stewarts had their mouth closed and they looked like they had been frozen in place.


End file.
